Heat treating furnaces are often comprised of one environment, or chamber, designed to heat the treated materials, and another separate environment, or chamber, designed to perform rapid cooling or quenching. Charge cars, or other load-moving devices, are used to feed furnaces by supplying metal charge (such as metal ingots or scrap metal) into the furnaces. Charge cars are adaptable to the type and configuration of furnace being used (i.e., tilting, rotating, etc.). In certain designs, charge cars include a steel conveyor. The charge is stored in a load-bearing receptacle such as a hopper or bucket. Charge cars typically have geared motors installed and can be controlled through portable controls. Charge cars are often configured on a track or set of rails, and are movable along the track or rails from the home position into a charging position where the furnace is loaded.
Charge cars, and blockages or jams along the track of a charge car, can cause damage to furnace linings. Accordingly, there is a need to know when service to the furnace is necessary or advisable.